(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump, particularly although not exclusively to a pump for causing or enhancing an erection of a penis particularly, a human penis.
(ii) Description of Related Art
Erection pumps have been known in the art for some years. The manner in which such pumps work is by placing a chamber over a flaccid penis and evacuating the chamber. The evacuation causes a pressure differential between the inside and outside of the chamber. The lower pressure within the chamber causes blood to flow into the penis and thus make the penis erect.
Many pumps known in the art comprise a chamber having a diaphragm at a lower end thereof and a tube attached at an upper end thereof. The tube is connected to a hand held pump device which is usually in the form of an inflatable bulb having a non-return valve therein. In use, a user places the penis through the diaphragm into the chamber and removes air from the chamber by use of the pump.
Problems with conventional pumps are that the erection produced using such pumps is not very long lived and not of adequate erectness.